Patrick Takes Over Richard
Plot * Patrick and his brother and Richard and Jack Star have a right decision to make themselves what they want to expirence to know what change they are and then Patrick spends Richard's money for 5$ and then Patrick washes his hands to know that money is dirty. On the trip Patrick Takes Richard to Patrick's car to find the food from the store and then Patrick gets the food out of the car for Richard and then they head back inside. In the house Patrick has a talk with Richard to wait for the aquatic bus to pick him up and then he waits and then he sees a aquatic bus driver. Patrick gets on the bus to see Aquatic bus driver (Mr. Lawrence) and then he works it out and then the driver drops him Off at the aquatic center. * At the aquatic center Patrick is following Herbert Mont (Jamie Johnson) to know what the expirence is and then Patrick swims with Herbert Mont in the pool and then Patrick plays games with him in the pool and then he gets out of the pool and jumps back in and then the DEA agents who are bad arrives and then the DEA agents get out there guns. Patrick has 6 DEA agents and then kills them and then he follows Herbert Mont out of the building and then he kills the DEA out of the pool room and then he follows him to the exit. Outside of the aquatic center Patrick and Herbert Mont has DEA agents coming and then Patrick kills them. During a pickup Patrick and Herbert get on the bus and then they enjoy the ride safe and then they expirence it once and for all. * At Patrick's Bus stop Patrick and Herbert says have a good day while Herbert goes home. In the house Patrick and his brother and Jack and Richard have a talk about everything In the aquatic center and then they discover it. Patrick drives to Hebert's house on a ride to it and then they excitement to it while he enters. In Herbet Mont's house Patrick talks to Herbert Mont about explaining it while he regonizes it and then he gets out a form. * Patrick says bye to Herbert Mont about the good time he had and everything. Patrick drives to a stop to pick up Spongebob in his meeting to remember and regonize everything to get it down right. Patrick drives Spongebob to his house on the way home and then he tells him everything. At Spongebob's house Patrick talks to Spongebob and Gary while Gary goes upstairs and then Spongebob laughs with Patrick and then Patrick gets everything right with Spongebob in a conference call. * Patrick walks home to his house while Spongebob says have a good day. Patrick finds Sheldon and Luke Spacey Lee and then Luke Spacey Lee and Patrick says hi for a while in a correct tone. Patrick has the Lee Mafia's and the Plankton mafia's and then Patrick kills them. Patrick says have a good day Sheldon Plankton and Luke Spacey Lee and then they drive home safely without being bothered.